Vol raté !
by rei968
Summary: Bon voici un autre OS, lâchez des comm’s. Tsubasa a repoussé son voyage au Brésil Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j’ai pas trouvé de raison hi hi . Sanae et Tsubasa sont au lycée maintenant. Tsubasa x Sanae


_Kikou, _

_Bon voici un autre OS, lâchez des comm's. Tsubasa a repoussé son voyage au Brésil (Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'ai pas trouvé de raison hi hi ). Sanae et Tsubasa sont au lycée maintenant. _

**Vol raté !**

Une semaine de cours s'était terminée, nous retrouvons nos amis le vendredi à la sortie des cours. Ishizaki, Tsubasa, Sanae et les autres planifiaient leur week-end.

- Vous faites quoi ce week-end les amis ? dit le rasé.

- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? On a bientôt les examens ! répondit Sanae.

- Ouais pour moi ce sera des révisions tout le week-end, ça tombe bien, ma famille part. rétorqua Tsubasa.

- Tiens la mienne aussi, c'est marrant si tu veux on peut se retrouver pour réviser si tu veux, hein Tsubasa ?

- Ecoute Sanae euh…

Ishizaki lui fit du coude et lui discrètement :

- Aller de toute façon ce ne sont que des révisions.

- Euh… d'accord Sanae de toute façon, je…je voulais te demander de me faire à manger, je ne suis pas très fort en cuisine.

- Très bien je pourrai t'apprendre le minimum. Répondit la jeune fille avec un grand sourire.

Le soir ce fut Tsubasa qui vint chez la jeune fille, elle l'accueillit. Quant elle ouvrit la porte, les joues du jeune homme virèrent au rose. Elle avait changé son style d'habillement normalement elle était toujours en pantalon et un pull un peu large mais aujourd'hui ce fut une mini jupe plissée noire et un t-shirt assez décolleté moulant les formes de son corps.

- Pourquoi tires-tu cette tête ?

- Euh… en fait c'est la première fois que je te vois habillée comme cela…

- C'est vrai que d'habitude tu me vois toujours soit avec mon uniforme soit je m'habille un peu… euh… comme un garçon manqué quand je viens vous encourager. Il faut dire que depuis qu'on a intégré le lycée, j'ai décidé de faire plus attention à mon image.

- Tu devrais t'habiller plus souvent comme ça, tu es vraiment mignonne.

Il passa la porte, ce fut elle qui vira au rouge écarlate. Jamais son ami d'enfance ne lui avait fait un compliment de ce genre. Ils cuisinèrent plusieurs petits plats, la voisine de Sanae passa leur déposer des magazines empruntés à ses parents.

- Salut Sanae.

- Bonjour Umi qu'est-ce que je peux pour toi ?

- Je suis venu te rendre ça, oh mais tu es en train de faire la cuisine. Je ne veux pas te déranger et…

Elle vit Tsubasa se tenant dans un coin avec le même tablier que la jeune fille, elle ria.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Umi ?

- Rien… mais vous êtes mignon avec vos tabliers on dirait un couple.

Ils rougirent, la voisine partit et les laissa finir de préparer le souper. Après avoir manger, ils montèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme pour réviser. Tsubasa alluma la télévision et essaya de trouver un film à regarder.

- Hé je te rappelle qu'on a des examens, éteins-moi cette télévision !

- Attends un petit peu… personnellement je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à réviser ce soir.

- Bon très bien… tu l'auras voulu !

Elle s'empara de la télécommande et courut dans et hors de la maison en rigolant suivit du footballeur. La porte d'entrée de la maison était restée ouverte, Sanae s'encoubla dans les chaussures en rentrant et tomba sur Tsubasa, elle rougit. Elle voulut se relever mais il la retint par la taille.

- Lâche-moi Tsubasa.

- Chut, ne bouge pas ! Il m'a semblé voir des hommes rôder autour de ta maison juste un peu avant de venir.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute on va se cacher et les attraper.

- Mais mieux vaut appeler la police…

- Si ils voient la police, ils ne viendront pas et profiteront de venir un autre jour.

Ils éteignirent toutes les lumières et attendirent un moment dans le noir tout en regardant discrètement à la fenêtre. Le capitaine avait raison, cinq hommes cagoulés et armés était venu cambriolé la maison de la jeune fille, les deux ados se cachèrent dans une armoire. Les voleurs ouvrirent la porte sans trop de difficulté et cherchèrent les choses de valeurs dans la maison.

- Chef, on ne peut pas allumer la lumière ?

- Idiot si on allume, on va se faire repérer.

L'un des voleurs fouilla l'armoire, sa main arriva sur la cuisse de Sanae. Elle voulut crier mais Tsubasa lui mit la main à la bouche. Le cambrioleur trouva quelque peu suspect la chose qu'il avait effleuré et continua son exploration, sa main remontait le long de la cuisse de la jeune fille. Elle ne pouvait bouger, si la main du voleur continuait plus loin, c'en était fini d'eux ! Le capitaine passa son bras autour de sa taille et la retint fortement contre lui pour se mettre le plus possible au fond de l'armoire. Une boule se formait dans le ventre de Sanae, jamais elle n'avait été aussi proche avec lui et lui se disait la même chose. Ils sortirent de leurs pensées car les cambrioleurs les avaient retrouvés et les sortis de l'armoire.

- Vous avez vu chef, il y a deux jeunes qui s'étaient cachés ici.

- Je sais imbécile ! Mettez-les dans une chambre et attachez-les.

Le dernier souvenir de Tsubasa fut le visage terrorisé de Sanae et ensuite plus rien. Il se s'éveilla un bon moment après sur le lit avec Sanae, il essaya de la réveiller mais elle marmonnait nerveusement dans ses rêves, il ne savait pas comment faire car si il criait les voleurs sauraient qu'ils se sont réveillés. Tsubasa fit une chose que lui-même n'aurait jamais osé faire à celle qu'il aimait, il l'embrassa. Elle marmonna à nouveau mais elle semblait plus détendu qu'avant, hélas ce n'était pas suffisant. Il recommença une deuxième fois, même résultat.

- Bon sang… Sanae réveille-toi…

- Gggrrmmmmmbbbbllll…

Il décida d'en faire autrement et de passer à la vitesse supérieure car c'était peut être le seul moyen de la réveiller. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres, dans le cou, à la naissance de sa poitrine. Sa main parcourait sa jambe ensuite sa cuisse pour finir sur ses fesses, le jeune homme sentit quelque chose d'anormal se produire en lui et les gémissements de Sanae n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il la releva tout en continuant à l'embrasser et la caresser, elle ouvrit petit à petit les yeux et resta choqué. Son ami d'enfance était en train de l'embrasser, elle retira ses lèvres.

- Tsubasa mais que…

- Chut… ils peuvent être là…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé et…

Elle remarqua que ses jambes étaient passées autour de la taille du jeune homme.

- Mais… t'es vraiment un pervers toi…

- Tu ne disais pas non, il y a quelques secondes…

- Hein ?! C'est pas une raison pour en profiter…

- Excuse-moi pourtant j'ai essayé plusieurs fois de te réveiller mais on ne sait pas si les cambrioleurs sont encore ici, c'est pour ça et je n'avais vraiment pas le choix bon c'est pas tout mais on doit sortir d'ici.

- Tsubasa…

- Quoi…

- Tu peux me lâcher maintenant…

- Et si j'en ai pas envie ?

Elle le regarda étonnée, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

- Mais arrête…. On dirait que c'est un jeu pour toi…

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

Il la fit basculer en arrière et se retrouva sur elle.

- Ecoute-moi c'est peut être pas le moment mais on ne sait pas de quoi ces voleurs sont capables, je préfère te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur et tu l'as aussi un peu cherché…

- Mais non ?!

- Tu n'espérais pas quelque chose entre nous ? Si je te dis ça c'est que ce n'est pas souvent qu'on te voit habillé comme ça…

- Mais je…

Tsubasa l'embrassa à nouveau, il avait passé cette barrière qui l'empêchait de le faire, maintenant il le faisait naturellement.

- Je t'aime Sanae… même si ça brise notre amitié…

- Tais-toi idiot…

- Hein ?!

- Tu croyais quoi ? Ce n'est pas pour rien que je t'ai dit qu'on révise ensemble…

Elle tira le col de sa chemise pour l'embrasser à son tour, il la déshabilla en embrassant et en caressant chaque partie de son corps. Le footballeur remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine et mordilla machiavéliquement chaque téton, elle sentait de plus en plus le désir monter. Elle le repoussa et dévora son torse tout en lui déboutonnant sa chemise et elle lui enleva son pantalon. Il se retrouva en boxer, les mains de la jeune fille parcouraient son dos musclé, elle posa ses mains sur ses fesses et le pressa contre elle.

- Hé… dit-il en rougissant.

- C'est toi qui es gêné maintenant ?

- Non mais…. Euh…

Elle descendit son boxer et s'attaqua à sa partie intime, il se retenait de crier. Il la fit basculer et lui fit subir la même chose, la chaleur montait entre les deux adolescents. Sanae passa ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme, au moment de la pénétrer cela lui fit un peu mal mais la douleur disparut laissant le plaisir prendre le dessus, ils allèrent de plus en plus vite et atteignirent le septième ciel et retombèrent essoufflés sur le lit. Ils restèrent un moment côte à côte, Tsubasa dit :

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on sorte d'ici…

Ils s'habillèrent et essayèrent d'ouvrir la porte, elle était resté ouverte. Il passa la tête par la porte il n'y avait aucun bruit sauf de la lumière dans le salon, ils descendirent en silence et virent les cambrioleurs complètement soûls. Sanae en profita pour prendre son téléphone portable et appeler la police. Vingt minutes plus tard, la police arrêtait les cambrioleurs, après que tout le monde soit parti, ils tombèrent de fatigue sur le canapé du salon.

- Heureusement qu'ils ont vidé le bar de mon père… on a pu appeler la police. Dit la jeune fille.

- Ouais par contre toi, t'es une vraie calculatrice !

- Quoi ?

- T'as fait exprès de m'inviter chez toi et de t'habiller d'une façon si… euh… de changer ta façon de t'habiller.

- Il fallait bien que je te sorte les vers du nez !

- Comment ça ?

- Parce que je te fais remarquer que ça fait des années que j'éprouve aussi des sentiments pour toi idiot ! Et j'en avais marre d'attendre surtout que les autres font beaucoup d'allusions à nous deux depuis bien longtemps d'ailleurs.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui dit :

- T'as vraiment eu un coup de pouce ce soir…

Tsubasa l'embrassa et la porta jusque dans la chambre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Tsubasa ?

- Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, je ne vais pas te laisser dormir de la nuit, coquine !


End file.
